My Dad, Your Dad
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: "So you're the guy screwing my son?" This, this is why he didn't want to meet his father. Or why either should meet their fathers. It's a recipe for disaster and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
><strong>_"So you're the guy screwing my son?" This, this is why he didn't want to meet his father. Or why either should meet their fathers. It's a recipe for disaster and heartbreak. _

* * *

><p>For a year they've been dating with wavering faith just like any other couple. Nothing seems to be able to split them apart; not friends or society, not dirty looks or cruel words. The one thing that seems to be the one issue poking dangerously close to splitting them apart is the one thing neither wants to do; meet the parents. Despite living several hours away from their still living fathers, neither man wants to confront the one person they simply <em>can't<em> get along with. Little does the elder of the relationship know, his younger counterpart has given into the plan of their father's heading out to stay at their home for the weekend.

The room the two reside is dark save for the bathroom light shining out from the other side of the room. A disgruntled breath ghosts out over dry lips, fingers combing through short brown locks. His stormy blue eyes glare up at the blonde sitting stubbornly atop him, refusing to move any further in their activities until he answers. The blonde pouts, determined to get the right answer out of his lover. "Come on Squall, we're going to have to do it sometime!"

The brunet clenches his fists into the sheets, reaching up to push him away only for the blonde to catch his wrists. Succeeding in pinning his hands over his head, the slightly built blonde only smirks down at him. "Nuh uh, tell me you're okay with this!"

Squall closes his eyes as the heat in his body stays strong, his dignity holding firm as he tries desperately not to grind his hips up against the blonde's. He tilts his head back against the pillows and stares at the ceiling in an attempt to forget about the passion rumbling through his veins like a tsunami or the fully erect shaft on his stomach, while his own is inside his boyfriend. A defeated groan scratches out of his throat, "F- Fine."

Withholding sex while in the middle of it is a dirty trick, but the blonde knows it was the only way to get the answer out of his stubborn brunet. Squall flexes his fingers, snapping the blue-eyed youth back into focus. "Tidus... Move your hips or you're on the couch for a week," he grounds out, angered that Tidus thought up such a cunning plan as 'giving variety to their methods'. Tidus leans down and captures Squall's lips before he can say another word, straightening back up and rolling their hips together.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Squall rests his head against the tiled wall of the shower, hot water running over his body from the shower head above. His eyes clench shut as he tries to figure out how Tidus managed to get him to agree. Normally, he'd find a way to back out of this... insane mess... but with his own moron of a father on his way to their home in Spira... he just wants to slam his head against this tiled wall, not like it would be messy. The shower curtain is pulled back roughly before arms snake around his hips and lips trail loving kisses over his spine. Growling at the intruder he snatches the other side of the curtain back, stepping out and yanking the towel on the counter around his waist.

"Squall! I'm sorry okay!"

He ignores Tidus, stomping back into their room and yanking out some sort of attire that's plain enough; black, acid-washed jeans and a white, v-neck t-shirt. He doesn't even begin to bother with socks or shoes, merely finishing drying his hair and draping the towel back into the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs," he mumbles to Tidus as he finishes up his own shower. The blonde gives a hollered okay as Squall makes his way downstairs just as the doorbell rings. The stone in his stomach immediately turns to bees, their needles seeming to prick at his insides. The sickening feeling only increases as he walks toward the door and realizes it's not _his_ father.

"Come on kiddo! Open the damn door; I'm not getting any younger out here! The Great Jecht has arrived!"

It's _Tidus'_ father.

As Squall opens the door he's unable to keep a blank face, much less stop himself from looking like he's seen a ghost hugging a zombie. The man standing in the doorway is far more than just intimidating. Sure the brunet's seen pictures of this star athlete, but he looks even _bigger_ in person. The worse part is the deeply tanned abs and pecs staring him in the face since the man where's no shirt but a tattoo of his team log o on his chest. Besides that he wears just a pair of ripped knee-length shorts and a gray, blue, and black vest. A large hand rubs at the back of his neck, long and messy ebony hair held away from his face thanks to a black bandanna.

The man stares at Squall before breaking out of his silence and walking inside, Squall having to quickly sidestep before getting bumped out of the way. The second the door shuts Jecht's tone lowers severely, a deadly serious expression crossing his features. "So you're the guy screwing my son?"

* * *

><p><em>My first SquallTidus - Tidus/Squall fic-let. . Critique me loves!  
>lol Anyways, Jecht? Sorry if he's OOC? I've only wrote him once and frankly, I love the guy to death, but he is scary sometimes!<br>Lemme know whatcha think loves, feed me inspiration!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviewer Notes~!  
>To: Casper<em> - I agree. I've never liked meeting the parents. ^^ But I am glad nothing like this happened... or well not exactly like this. xD

* * *

><p>Squall stars at the burly man in front of him with a raw fear clawing at the walls of his stomach. This type of fear has never grabbed at the brunet before and he has no idea what to do save for stand as straight as he can in the presence of the star player of the immensely popular blitzball games. The words seem to act like warm peanut butter in his mouth; everything stuck together and coming out in muted sounds. His words are cut off as Jecht lets his two suitcases thud to the ground and Squall realizes that Tidus wasn't kidding; both parents for a whole weekend.<p>

"Damn you're a scrawny boy! Don't you ever eat?"

Nothing comes out of the brunet's mouth as he stands routed to the spot, unsure of how to approach such a direct and blunt...His mind kicks into gear and he realizes that Tidus is just like his father. If he can handle the blonde, he can handle his obnoxiously arrogant father. Squall extends his hand out toward Jecht, "Squall Leonhart, Sir..."

Jecht gives a hearty laugh as his much larger hand quite frankly strangles Squall's. "Sir? Ha, that's for geezers! Now let me ask you a question kiddo." Squall raises an eyebrow, wanting nothing more to withdraw his hand from Jecht's but the elder remains latched onto it as Jecht leans a little closer. "Which one of you tops? 'Cuz I seriously doubt that little crybaby-"

"Hey old man!"

Squall couldn't be happier as he's released from not only Jecht's grip, but from the conversation. Jecht immediately glares childishly at his son, the blonde bounding down the rest of the stairs in a rush. His flaxen hair sends a small spray of droplets as he hits the first floor wearing only a yellow and orange jacket, unzipped of course, with a pair of blue cargo shorts reaching just below his knees. Tidus strides confidently up to his father with a large grin spread across his face until Jecht leans forward suddenly, crashing his forehead against the blonde's.

Taken aback, Squall lunges over to the staircase to help his boyfriend only for Jecht to wrap an arm around his shoulders as Tidus struggles to lift himself back to his feet. Jecht's laugh rings in Squall's ears, a headache building up quickly as the brute of a man refuses to release him, "Don't cry now, he's a big boy that can handle his daddy."

The disgruntled brunet almost visibly sighs in relief as the doorbell chimes through the house once again. With skilled agility he slips out from Jecht's arm and over to the door, suddenly realizing that the relief is leaving as his own father walks in. Compared to Jecht, this man is nothing close to famous. Tan slacks reach down to drape over feet sheathed in brown sandals while a baby-blue, button-up shirt is left untucked. Ebony tresses fall to the right side of his face while the rest is pulled back into a low ponytail. Grey eyes flash at Squall along with a smile before Squall is yanked into a hug, his hands trying to push himself away from his own father. Even for a man that had served in the Balamb military, his heart couldn't possibly get any bigger.

Squall finally succeeds in getting away from his father's death grip, grabbing the man's bags and leading him into the house. The second the door shuts, Tidus and Jecht are drawn out of their mumbling feud and their eyes lock onto Squall. He rolls his eyes and nods toward the dark haired man next to him, "This is my da-"

The man immediately steps forward and Jecht meets him as well, their banter falling suit. "Laguna and you're that star I see on TV all the time."

Clearly flattered, more than used to it and getting quite the ego from it, Jecht laughs heartily. "Glad to meet another fan! That beanpole over there is my son Tidus, claims to take after me, but he missed a few chips off the block!"

Squall clenches his fingers around Laguna's bags and begins up the stairs, desperately wanting to get away from the 'love-fest' between fathers. Tidus immediately takes notice and grabs at his own father's bags, "We'll take your bags to your rooms! Don't move now!" he ensures as he bounds up the stairs after the clearly brooding Squall, a personal raincloud over the brunet's head.

At the end of the left end of the hallway Tidus spots Squall chucking Laguna's bag into the spare bedroom, muttering the word 'moron' repeatedly. Tidus sprints to the room next to that one, opening the door in a rush and setting Jecht's bags inside before hurrying into the one Laguna will apparently be using. Squall stands just inside the door with his hands on his hips, the fury in his eyes enough evidence that if Tidus doesn't think of something, there _will_ be future bloodshed.

Always able to think on his toes, Tidus tugs Squall further into the room and to the dresser parallel to the door. He effectively pins himself between the slightly taller brunet and the empty woodened dresser. Before Squall can ask what he's up to Tidus winds his arms around Squall's shoulders, pressing their lips together in a flurry of sloppy and rushed kisses. The fact that their fathers are just downstairs seems to slip from Squall's mind as he sets himself between Tidus' legs, one of those tanned legs winding around one of his own. Squall's hands stay steady on Tidus' hips while the latter tangles his fingers through short chocolate locks.

"Goddammit!"

"Ha, ha! I won for once! Pay up big shot, my son tops!"

"Damn crybaby, you made me lose twenty bucks! You owe me kid!"

Squall turns his head toward the now clearly open door, the two men standing there with conflicting emotions with their eyes trained on each other. Jecht shoves his hand in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, shoveling the bill into Laguna's open palm with stinginess only he can show. After pocketing the money Laguna slaps Jecht's shoulder while grinning ear to ear, proud with the scene before him for some odd reason. As the words leave his lips Squall can feel his eyelid begin to twitch while Tidus merely buries his face in the brunet's neck, hiding his flushed face.

* * *

><p><em>To the few that have dared to venture further into this... heaping pile of odd ends... Congrats! Cookie for you.<br>But onto the serious part! __I should never play FF8 or FF10 again. xD Hope you all enjoyed at least a chuckle. Not quite sure where I'm going with this but any ideas any of you readers might have, send em my way. :D You never know~ ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

In a flurry of movements Squall has Tidus shoved out the door and against Jecht, all the while pulling his own flesh and blood inside the room and slamming the door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Squall tires to calm his nerves in an attempt to let his words make sense when speaking to Laguna. When he opens his eyes to direct his attention at the much older man he realizes that concern filled eyes are glued to him. Squall huffs, "I'm fine."

Laguna shakes his head, doubting that that's the case but letting the issue slide knowing Squall's walls are up higher than normal. "Then you won't object to letting me cook dinner."

The younger brunet turns his head to the right, refusing to meet his own father's eyes as his fingers wrap tightly around the doorknob. His head throbs with the thought of something fatherly coming out of this visit, anything about a chance of bonding making him want to just slam his head against the wall he'd be better of talking to. "Fine..."

Laguna claps his hands together and strides closer to Squall, one of his hands falling on his son's shoulder in an attempt to show that he _does_ care. Squall shrugs away from the pat and moves away from the door, letting Laguna exit. He can hear as his Dad heads down the stairs with Jecht in toe, both trying to debate what is for dinner. The door opens a little farther and Tidus winds his arms around Squall's waist, his head resting between the brunet's shoulder blades.

"Why didn't you want them to come?"

"...It's annoying."

Tidus backs away from the hidden answer, not wanting to pressure any further and upset the brooding man. He simply reaches down to lace his fingers with Squall's, tugging him back toward the stairs. Just as he does Squall tugs his hand away from loving fingers. "I'll be down in a minute." Tidus hurries downstairs to help the two men dubbed with the job of cooking later, not wanting them to destroy the kitchen at least without him. A heavy sigh slips from Squall's lips as he leaves Laguna's guest room, heading to his own that he shares with Tidus.

Before doing anything he heads for his dresser to grab a pair of socks and then in the closet to grab his boots, so if anyone says anything he can say he was getting his shoes on. The brunet strides directly over to the bedside table, pulling out the bottom draw just as he kneels down. The thoughts running through his head stay just that, in his head, not even a sliver of them shining out through his eyes as he checks to make sure a small, round, white box is still resting in the back of the drawer. Content with the fact that its there he sighs once again at the thought of not being able to give it to Tidus while the two buffoons are staying with them... he knows if he does it'll be a big mess and that's exactly what he wants to avoid.

"Hiding ain't gonna do ya any good."

The rough tone makes Squall nearly jump out of his skin, shoving the drawer shut with the toe of his boot as he stands back up. "Is dinner decided?"

Jecht crosses his muscled arms over his chest, eyes staring straight through Squall as he turns around. "Yeah, well, Laguna needs ya to take him up to the store."

As the dark haired man begins walking away Squall heaves a small breath of relief, glancing back down at the drawer before leaving the safety of his bedroom to venture down to living room where Laguna waits. The excited man rushes his son out the door the second his feet touch the first floor, practically dragging him out the door with his ramblings of what needs to be gotten and what he's making.

Tidus slumps down onto the couch the instant the door shuts and he can hear the engine of the car starting, "Ha, got out of that!" The blonde suddenly glances toward the staircase as Jecht begins up them, "Where ya going old man?"

A hand musses at the back of ebony tresses, "Don't worry bout me boy, gonna go make sure you didn't just chuck my bags around."

Tidus lets it slide with the shrug of his shoulders, lying out across the couch with his feet dangling over the armrest on one end and his head using the other as a pillow. A yawn breaks past his lips as he stares up at the ceiling, happy for the quiet peace before hell breaks loose once again. Especially if this is only day one of the two they'll be here; having arrived late Saturday and not planning on leaving till early Monday morning.

Tidus doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until Squall shoves the front door open, heading straight for the kitchen with Laguna right at his heels; their hands grappling at several bags of goods. Disoriented the blonde glances around and falls off the side of the couch, not remembering being on one in the first place. He sits up straight just as Jecht slouches down beside him, the TV flicking on in front of them as feet find their way to crossing on the edge of the coffee table. Leaning on his armrest Tidus almost wishes he was the one in there helping cook dinner.

In a matter of time and nervous laughter fluttering out of the kitchen, the two finally have dinner cooked albeit some of it is more done than other parts. Squall leaves the kitchen to retrieve to the blitzball pros, "Dinner's ready."

Tidus immediately jumps up from his poor posture and darts for the kitchen, knowing that they won't be using the dining room to eat in since it's still being painted and furnished. Jecht rises and before Squall can get to far away from the couch, Jecht latches his fingers around Squall's left upper arm. He's yanked back toward Jecht with evident force from his small stumble, eyes going wide as Jecht holds out a small round object in his palm. The white exterior makes a lump form in the brunet throat instantly at the fact he's been caught. He turns his head to lock eyes with Jecht only to see a large grin on the older man's face.

"Tell me kiddo, when were you planning on showing this off?"

Squall grits his teeth together, "You went through my things."

"Hey, I gotta watch out for my boy. He's not exactly the smartest bulb oughta the box. Now I support you, that brat needs-"

"He's not a brat."

"Look I just need to know if you're serious. I'm not having some brat mess with him, that's my job."

The conversation suddenly drops to silence as Tidus appears back into the living room. He raises an eyebrow at the two, "What's going on?"

Squall takes the opportunity of Jecht's attention possibly slipping to try to grab the round box. Jecht sees it coming as he automatically raises his arm and throws the orb of a box toward Tidus, the blonde catching it without even trying. Squall pries his arm out of Jecht's grip as Tidus opens it, legs freezing midstep as Tidus inhales sharply at the sight of a simple silver band. Tidus' brow furrows with confusion, "You... want to... marry me?"

Jecht rustles Squall's hair with his other hand on his hip, "Whataya say kiddo? Or do you think you're not ready?"

Just as Tidus opens his mouth to give an answer Laguna strides in, wiping his hands on the apron to get some sauce off his fingers. "Squall?"

The brunet, visibly drowning and possibly about to explode, shakes his head before marching over to the door. It slams hard and causes Laguna to cringe; the man throwing an arm out to stop Tidus from going after Squall.

* * *

><p><em>Mhmm, jumped out of the humor plane and into the pool of drama. xD Couldn't help it. Anyways. Hope you enjoy?<em>


	4. Chapter 4  Final

The door remains shut just as it has since Squall left it that way. Tidus spins around to face Laguna, to ask him why he's being prevented from going after the man that he loves only to find that Laguna has already slipped around him and is practically out the door with an umbrella. The anger in his belly builds up like a volcano, his voice rising as he turns to his father, the cause of this fiasco. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Making sure that wimp is good enough for my son!"

"You ruined _everything_! You always do!"

Tidus clenches his fists at his sides, trying his best not to let a single tear spill from his eyes even as they build up. He refuses to let his own dad see him cry even one more time. But Jecht notices the stance right away, the hunched look perfect for trying to hide the fact that he's about to begin crying. "Oh, don't even start that," the older man whines, his voice more lenient than the usual threatening tone when he throws the sentence around.

It does nothing, only makes the volcano explode. Tears roll down Tidus' cheeks as he keeps his head bowed, knuckles turning white as he keeps his fingers curled into tight fists. "Why do you do this? You're...You're a terrible father!" Just as the last syllable flicks off of Tidus' tongue he sends his fist upward and out, knuckles catching the Jecht's jaw, forcing the older man to stumble back and reach for his face. But it doesn't send him anywhere other than stepping back toward Tidus, his strong arms forcing the blond into a much needed, but heavily awkward hug even as the blonde mutters 'I hate you' over and over into his father's chest.

Jecht keeps his head turned to the side, his own muttering as soft as a whisper as he hopes the blonde does and doesn't hear him, "I'm sorry."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The rain pelts down on the brunet as he walks aimlessly, hoping that the freezing water would cool him off even though it hasn't yet. People pass by him but he pays them no attention until rushed footfalls meet his ears and fingers wrap around his arm, tugging him to a gentle stop. Squall turns around just as Laguna is leaning over; one hand holds the umbrella up while the other grabs at his leg. The sight causes Squall to sigh at his father, the ever elusive leg cramp always springing up when it's not wanted, especially when Laguna is nervous. After a moment Laguna straightens back up, eyes wide at the fact that Squall hasn't left while he couldn't run after him. He rubs at the back of his head nervously, "You should go back. Especially before you catch a cold."

"Are you really okay with all this?

"I love you know matter and I've always been proud of you. You're the smart one."

Squall spins around on his heel; now regretting not turning around sooner and leaving the older man behind in his tracks. However, Laguna sees this coming and snaps his fingers outward, yanking Squall back around. Enforcing the fact that he is indeed his father, albeit a rather lenient one, he keeps his fingers secured around the brunet's wrist. His head yanks to the side as he refuses to look Laguna in the eye, his hair sticking to the sides of his face as the rain continues to poor down until Laguna moves the umbrella over both of them.

"How can a moron even _be_ a father? After all these years, now you want to be there? You went into the army and risked your life. You left us alone! It's all you're fault that Mom and Ellone are gone! You weren't there during the raid and you didn't protect me!"

The brunet shakes as the emotions run through his body like shockwaves after an earthquake. The words seem to hit Laguna like burst shot, knocking the air from his lungs as he wraps his head around them. All he does in response is pull Squall to his chest, wrapping his arms around his son as he can feel the brief few moments of hot tears meeting his neck as he holds him. Knowing not to say a word about the tears that he knows are running down Squall's face, he smiles as he rests his cheek against the brunet's drenched hair. Laguna knows he can't bring anyone back or fix anything he's chosen to do, but he does know that his grip tightens as a random man passes them, his words making Squall stiffen. 

"Get a room homo."

Laguna glances up to see the man glancing back at them and takes the opportunity to kiss the top of Squall's head and stick his tongue out at the man. He pulls Squall around in the direction back to where they came from, ignoring the man's shake of the head and disgusted look. Squall shoves himself out of his father's arms and yanks at the umbrella, continuing to walk back home as Laguna smiles at him. Not even the hint of crying decorates the lightly sun kissed face and a scowl twists his lips into an even deeper frown from the situation. Jogging to catch up with Squall, they both walk under the protection of the umbrella as the rain pelts down in golf balls.

In a matter of moments the two are standing before the house, Laguna letting Squall handle him the umbrella so that he can enter first. Squall pushes the door open and takes several steps inside before he's thrown backward into Laguna, who in turn falls back against the now closed door.

Tidus lies between Squall's legs with his arms wrapping tightly over the brunet's shoulders, lips pressing needy kisses against Squall's face and neck and soaking t-shit. Finally getting his senses about him, Squall holds Tidus' face in his hands, forcing him to stop the treatment. The blonde blushes slightly, a wide grin spreading across his lips. "Yes... I do. I'll marry you."

As Squall presses his lips to Tidus' lips the blonde feels something poking at his side. Laguna groans from his position of being squished up against the door, "Can you two move? Please?"

Tidus immediately helps Squall to his feet while Laguna manages to get up and realize that not only does his head hurt, but the umbrella is bent. Leaning it against the wall he catches Jecht standing just in the kitchen – living room doorway. He turns his head back to Squall and flashes a brilliant, fatherly smile. "Go get changed. We'll cook dinner. Make sure you're down in half an hour atleast!"

Laguna retreats into the kitchen with Jecht while Tidus practically drags Squall upstairs, their footfalls heavy against the stairs before not being there at all. Tidus barely manages to get the brunet through the door before it's slammed shut with Tidus pressed up against it. Squall roughly captures Tidus' mouth with his own, their tongues tangling together as Squall forces his past Tidus' eager lips. In a flurry of hands their dry and wet shirts pile to the floor with no noise at all save for their groans from having to part their lips. Pants fill the air between them as Squall pulls the blonde toward the adjoined bathroom, the blonde eagerly following; not wanting to waste a second of their short time before dinner.


End file.
